Game decoys are well known in the art. Decoys may be two-dimensional or three-dimensional images of game or prey. Two-dimensional images may be provided on a fabric such as that described in Montecucco U.S. Pat. No. 7,828,003, which is incorporated herein by reference. Such “umbrella” type decoys are also large enough to serve as stationary game blinds by providing an area behind the decoy for the hunter to hide. One drawback associated with such prior art devices is the lack of decoy movement to attract game from a distance. It would be desirable to provide a dynamic component to attract game.
Another drawback associate with such prior art devices is the inability to use the decoy while stalking game. While it is possible to collapse such decoys for movement, collapsing the decoy not only impedes the decoy feature of the device but also impedes the blind feature of the device. While it may be possible to move such a prior art collapsible decoy while the decoy is in its expanded orientation, the construction of such prior art devices makes it difficult to move with the decoy expanded. Additionally, because prior art expandable decoys taper near the bottom, hunters are more inclined to maintain the decoy lower, to hide the hunters' lower extremities, making it more likely the decoy will snag grass, bushes and other ground debris if the decoy is moved in the expanded orientation. Thus, there is a need for a portable game decoy with a construction allowing for ease of movement toward the game, while maintaining or increasing both the decoy and the blind features of the device.
Yet another drawback associated with prior art umbrella type game decoys is the unrealistic circular polygonal silhouette such devices present. It would therefore be desirable to provide an umbrella type game decoy that presents a truncated circular polygonal silhouette closer to the silhouette of an actual strutting tom turkey.